Our Life
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Hope Lupin should ecstatic about the baby, but her insecurities get the better of her. Luckily, Lyall knows just what to say to ease her worries. Warnings for a character implying another in an unfit parent, and the angst that comes along with that


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for Hogwarts. Prompts below :)**

 **Folklore Task 10: Write about a rocky relationship with a step-parent**

 **Word Count:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

 **Enjoy!**

Hope Lupin didn't normally keep secrets. She hated keeping anything from Lyall, her new husband, but in this case it didn't seem like she had much choice. The couple had only been married a month ago, and children hadn't even come up in conversation…

But this baby had come anyway.

Hope's hands found her stomach, which was still flat despite the child inside. A small smile crept its way onto her face. She'd have to tell Lyall, and soon, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. He hadn't ever even told her he wanted children. And while Hope knew that he would never do anything to hurt their child, she feared that he would resent that baby. That wouldn't be a way to live for any of them.

Hope ran her hands through her auburn hair, thinking. She was outside a small cafe in town, and the sun was pleasantly warming her skin, almost in comfort. She looked down at where her child lay, and whispered, "Don't you worry, love. I'll figure something out."

She stood up, taking a deep breath. She needed some advice on how to tell Lyall the news, but she didn't know who to turn to. She didn't believe in fate, but she _did_ believe that the world didn't present any challenge that a person was incapable of overcoming.

That in mind, Hope hurried home. There may be someone she could call, after all.

* * *

"Yes, hello, Christine," Hope said softly into the phone. It wasn't often that she called her stepmother—they weren't particularly close—but she felt that this was something only a mother could understand. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead, then," Christine prompted. "You and Lyall are getting on fine, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes," Hope assured her quickly, not wanting the blonde woman to think that their marriage was rocky already. "We're fine, it isn't anything like that. In fact, this is a _good_ thing—I'm just not sure how to tell Lyall. It was a bit… unexpected."

She was trying very hard to connect with the other woman. Hope had been sixteen when her mother passed, and Christine had married her father only a month before Hope moved out of the house. They hadn't spent much time together, and so far were having difficulty finding things they had in common. But if Hope was starting a family, she wanted to be closer to her baby's grandmother.

"Go on then, love," Christine chirped. "I do love surprises."

Hope took a deep breath, excitement bubbling up inside of her. "I'm pregnant," she whispered into the receiver. "I'm going to have a _baby._ "

Silence followed her statement, lasting so long that Hope thought for a second that the older woman wasn't there anymore. "Christine?"

"Are you sure, dear? The wedding was only a month ago."

There was something odd about Christine's voice, and Hope frowned. "Of course I'm sure. I know it's rather sudden, but—"

"How far along are you?"

Amber eyes widening, Hope gaped at the wall. "Are you implying that—"

"I'm only saying that you could be—"

"Lyall and I," Hope hissed angrily, "did not get married because I am pregnant. He doesn't even know—I told you that!"

She could hear Christine tutting on the other end of the line, and her blood boiled. "Hope. I think the two of you are rushing into things, is all."

"What," Hope asked through gritted teeth, "is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're barely twenty—"

"I'm twenty-one."

"—and I think the fact that this was an accident speaks for itself. You two can't properly raise a child—you're barely adults yourselves!"

Tears pricked at Hope's eyes, but they were more from anger than anything else. "Are you trying to tell me to give up my child?" Her voice had risen in pitch, almost hysterical.

There was a pause. "I don't think you can give that child a life that—"

Hope hung up, her head spinning. She pulled out a nearby chair and sank into it, her hands shaking. That wasn't how she'd expected the conversation to go at all. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly unsure of the situation. She knew that twenty-one was early to start a family, but she and Lyall weren't irresponsible. They were capable of being good parents, weren't they?

Lyall walked through the door then, and Hope hurried to dry her face. He dropped his briefcase by the door and entered the kitchen, smiling.

"How was your day?" he asked jovially as he grabbed a glass and held it under the tap. He came over to kiss the top of her head.

"It was fine," she lied quietly. She stood up suddenly, ignoring the surprise and concern in his blue eyes. "I'm going into town for a bit—I'll see you soon."

Lyall was startled. "Hope, what's wrong? What—"

"I'll see you soon!" she shouted over her shoulder as she rushed out the door. She practically ran to the car, diving away before Lyall could chase after her. After the conversation with Christine, she didn't know how she could tell him they were expecting.

She eventually exited the car, slightly calmer. She couldn't put this off any longer; a baby was on its way, and Lyall would have to know. She couldn't put this off, no matter the consequences. She made her way into the nearest store, heading into the sales. Lyall's job was stable, and he was gaining popularity at his Ministry, but money was still an issue. She searched through the racks, picking up baby clothes for both genders and even grabbing a few shirts for herself from the maternity section, praying that she had picked the right size for when the time came.

When she left the store an hour later, her wallet was considerably lighter, but her heart felt even heavier.

Christine's words were echoing through her head. _Too young, irresponsible, can't properly raise a child._

Was she right? Could she give her baby the life they deserved? As she drove home, she pondered the question. She knew she would love her son or daughter. She knew that she would do whatever it took to make sure her child was safe and happy. But would Lyall feel the same way?

When she arrived home, she sat in the car longer than necessary, trying to muster up the courage to go inside and tell Lyall everything. She felt sick every time she pictured the conversation; she was so emotionally drained that the thought of having such a heavy talk made her want to hide out in the car. In the end, she decided to sleep on it and tell him in the morning.

She carried her bags inside and was just reaching for her keys to unlock the door when Lyall pulled it open. He didn't say anything, just took the bags from her and threw them aside, then pulled her in for a hug.

Fresh tears sprang into Hope's eyes at the gesture and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

After a long moment of just embracing each other, Lyall whispered, "I hope you didn't have anything fragile in there."

She let out a watery chuckle, pulling back slightly so she could cup his face in her hands. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him chastely. "There wasn't."

He hummed in acknowledgment, shaggy brown locks falling in front of his eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. Did I forget to—"

She covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't apologize, you idiot. It's not your fault."

Lyall nodded, but he didn't look entirely convinced. "I made dinner," he told her. He let her go, reaching for the bags. "I'll help you put these away—"

"No!" There was absolutely no way she could explain away any of the items in the bags. If Lyall saw them, he would know something was up. "I've got them, really. Could you get dinner on the table?"

He hesitated, obviously wondering whether it was worth it to push the topic. He must have decided against it in the end, because he nodded slowly, heading into the kitchen.

Feeling guilty, Hope called after him. "I love you!"

He shot her a smile over his shoulder. "I love you, too."

Once he was gone, Hope exhaled in relief. She walked into their bedroom, putting the baby things in an empty box and hiding her new clothes amidst her other shirts. When she was finished, she sat on their bed and grabbed some yarn and her knitting needles. She needed to keep her hands busy, to keep her thoughts at bay.

"Hey, baby," she murmured. "It's not you, all right? Your mam and tad love you, we just… it's hard, isn't it? When everyone is telling you that you can't do something."

True, she had only spoken to Christine, but it was easy to see other people reacting the same way her stepmother had. Hope's fingers began working steadily, and she stared at her hands, brow furrowed.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later.

"Dinner's ready," Lyall said softly. "Would you rather I brought it in here? I think we need to talk."

Hope nodded slowly. When Lyall returned, he was carrying bowls of stew, both steaming enticingly. She smiled weakly at her husband, who settled down onto the bed next to her, handing her one of the bowls.

He took a bite. "So. What's on your mind?"

Hope chewed slowly, stalling as she tried to figure out what to say. "I spoke with Christine today," she admitted. "It didn't go well."

Lyall looked surprised. "Christine? Your stepmother? I thought you two didn't get on."

Hope shrugged. "We've been trying to get on since the wedding. I called her today, to ask about something… it didn't end well."

Lyall placed one of his hands over hers, his eyes sympathetic. "Do you want to talk about it? What she said?"

Hope shook her head, taking a shaky breath. "No. Not tonight, love." She tried to wipe discreetly at her eyes, but she could tell that Lyall had seen. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit emotional right now, and—I'm sorry. I think I'll go to bed early."

Lyall slid closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Hope," he said sternly, "if something is making you this upset, then I want to know about it."

"Two things," she whispered after a moment, an idea forming. "I'm concerned about—this war of yours. Things are getting darker, you said. I want you to be careful."

Lyall looked taken aback. "Of course I will be. Hope, I promise I won't leave you, all right? I could never do that."

"Oh, don't say that," she said sharply. While this hadn't been her most prominent worry—his world always seemed so far away—it had been preying on her mind for a while. But for now, it served as a lovely distraction. "Lyall, don't make promises you can't keep."

"But I mean it," he insisted. "I won't get any more involved in this than I have to. My main priority is you."

"I don't think—"

He interrupted her with a kiss. "Just trust me. Nothing is going to happen to me—and I won't let anything happen to you. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

He smiled and pulled the duvet over the both of them, snuggling up against her. His hand landed on her stomach, and a lump formed in her throat. Was it possible for him to feel the baby under her skin, his child that was only just beginning to take form?

"Good night, love."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good night, Lyall."

He'd forgotten about the other thing for now. Maybe it could stay that way for a bit longer.

* * *

The next day, Hope was hunched over the toilet, vomiting. Lyall was at work, so she was suffering through the nausea alone. It was completely miserable, and she prayed that this would be the worst of the pregnancy symptoms.

When she finished, she made herself a cup of tea that she wasn't sure she'd be able to drink and sat gingerly down in an armchair by the fire. She picked up the wallpaper samples she'd picked up at the store yesterday, trying to find something that would suit the guest room that would be converted into a nursery soon—though Lyall didn't know that yet. She hadn't found anything appealing so far, and threw down the book in frustration. She couldn't make this decision without her husband.

Enough was enough, she decided. This was his child too—they were going to be parents together. He had to know.

When Lyall arrived home, Hope grabbed his arm and dragged him into their bedroom.

"I want you to look through the closet," she told him.

Looking at her strangely, Lyall obeyed. He looked through the racks, only moving on to look through her clothes at her consent. When he came across the first maternity shirt, he paused.

"Hope? What—"

"I'm pregnant," she told him steadily. "We're having a baby. And I know that we're young, that we've never discussed children before, and—and that your world is getting dangerous, but I fully intend to be there for this child and—"

"Hang on," Lyall interrupted, a smile breaking out over his face. "We—we're having a baby?"

She blinked. Then she set her hands on her lips, quirking an eyebrow. "That's what I just said, Lyall Lupin. Weren't you paying attention?"

He laughed, bending down to kiss her soundly. "Merlin's beard!" he shouted. "Hope, this is wonderful! You—" His smile faltered a bit. "You are happy, aren't you?"

"Yes," she said a bit breathlessly. "Yes, I am, I was just afraid… you might not be."

He ran his fingers through her hair, holding her close. "How could I not be happy about starting a family with you? I love you."

He said it so simply that Hope's heart melted. "Christine told me we were too young," she admitted, referring back to their conversation from the previous day. "She said we were irresponsible, that our baby would be better off with…"

She couldn't continue, but she knew Lyall understood when she felt him stiffen.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" he asked her suddenly.

Surprised by the abrupt change in topic, all Hope could do was nod.

Lyall grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "I've never liked Christine."

She snorted, a bit startled by his bluntness. "I don't like her much after this, either."

Lyall smiled at her. "I promise that we'll take good care of this baby, all right? And Christine doesn't ever have to see him or her. I'll love our baby, and they'll grow up happy. We're a family, and a good one at that."

Hope pulled him to her chest, overwhelmed by her love for this man. When Lyall's fingers wrapped protectively around her stomach, she knew that he'd would be a wonderful father—someone their child could look up to.

And what more could she possibly ask for that was better than that?

 **A/N:**

 **Writing Club:**

 **Assorted Appreciation: 13. Write about someone shopping in the sales.**

 **Disney Challenge: Themes 3. (genre) hurt/comfort**

 **Book Club: Kosuke — (word) fate, (dialogue) "Don't apologize, you idiot.", (emotion) nervous**

 **Showtime: 15. Yo Girl — (relationship) parent/child**

 **Amber's Attic: 19. Zatanna — Write about hiding someone or something**

 **Liza's Loves: 6. Write about someone forgetting something**

 **Angel's Arcade: Playlists 5. Sight Unseen by Rise Against — Write about gaining courage for something**

 **Lo's Lowdown: Characters 7. Rutabega — Write about making promises you can't keep**

 **Bex's Basement: 10. My Love is Your Love by Whitney Houston — It would take an eternity to break us**

 **Film Festival: 8. (scenario) looking at wallpaper samples; 23. (object) knitting needle**


End file.
